The Past is a Terrible Thing
by Spaice
Summary: When a team-mate dies, Suigetsu Hozuki remembers when he first met them. Rated T to be safe... Please give me an OC! In desperate need of them!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

---

It was fine back then. Before I met her. The one with the fiery hair, eyes and not to mention temper but here I am, cradling her in my arms. Karin is dying on me and there's nothing I can do about it. It's all my fault. If she had never met me, she would be fine.

"You shouldn't have...protected me." I say, fighting back tears. Yes, I, Suigetsu Hōzuki, am in love with my team-mate and have been ever since I met her, years ago when we were back at home. She lifts a hand to brush away the tears from my face.

"I had to." she weakly replies. It all flashes before my eyes-that ninja from Konoha lifting his katana and slashing down. Karin, leaping in front, blocking the blow with her own choice of weapons. They had a brief hand-to-hand combat session but...but one of his shots slipped through her defences, a-and she fell, with a fatal wound just below the heart. In a fit of rage, I took down the shinobi and knelt down beside Karin to see what I could do. The hard learned answer was... Absolutely nothing. - So here I am-hold on, isn't that what's supposed to happen to the person who's dying? The memories come flashing back. Karin starts to whisper something.

"Suigetsu. Do you remember?" Then the memories really start resurfacing. Ten years ago. By the time I reappear into reality, she's gone.

"No!" I shout desperately to the heavens, but no-one's there to hear. I go back ten years again to when I first met her. And my brother was still alive...

---

**Okay, it's a bit short but it's a prologue!! Oh well.**

**Reviews please! OC characters too, details included, preferably from the hidden mist village but they can be from any you want! They will be included later on in the story...**


	2. Our Dream

**Chapter 1 coming up... In case you get confused, this has jumped back to when Suigetsu was six... It's the current Suigetsu's memories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**---**

"Suigetsu!" Mangetsu shouted to catch his brother's attention. "In ten years time we will be a part of the seven swordsmen of the mist... Won't we?"

"Yes." Replied Suigetsu distractedly. He was staring at a red haired girl that was being forced into the village. His elder brother followed his gaze.

"Poor thing." He said, echoing Suigetsu's thoughts.

"Hm." Suigetsu nodded in agreement. "Let's see if we can make friends with her if we see her again." He said thoughtfully, the longest thing he had said for a while. His brother expressed this,

"Hah! You're surprisingly caring..." he trailed off meaningfully.

"Shut up! I won't let a _girl _get in the way of my dream!" he said forcefully

"Mangetsu, Suigetsu! Come in here, I need your help!" They heard their mother's voice. Looking at each other as though they were about to compete against the other in a race, they rushed in to help their mother. "Mangetsu, can you take these to Maori's place please?" Mangetsu nodded and shot off. Suigetsu breathed a silent sigh of relief. Maori was normally fairly loud, which he didn't mind, but what Suigetsu didn't like, was that whenever she saw him, she would suddenly go all quiet and stutter. "Suigetsu, can you go and take these to this address?" she said, handing him a slip of paper which he carefully inspected. She then gave him a bundle of something. 'Clothes? Who needs these old clothes?' He thought to himself. As far as he knew, no-one actually lived there, but it would give him something to do...

As Suigetsu approached the house, he noticed that it was still as run down as it was when it was uninhabited.

Meanwhile, Mangetsu was walking to the house of the girl that fancied his younger brother. He didn't think Suigetsu knew, but to him it was as obvious as a purple cow in a field **(A/N I couldn't think of a better example :P)** He knocked on the door and Maori opened it.

"Hello Mangetsu-san" she said.

"Hello Maori-chan. Mum told me to bring you these sweets." The eight year old said. Maori (who was two years younger, like Suigetsu) said

"Thank you! How is Suigetsu-kun?" Mangetsu smiled brotherly. He had been waiting for her to ask that.

"He's fine, eager to start training, as always, but don't worry, we won't let him overwork himself." He added the last bit when he saw her concerned expression. She sighed with relief.

Suigetsu knocked slowly on the door and from within the house, there came a hurried sound of things being tidied away hurriedly.

"Come in." A slightly tearful but otherwise unemotional voice answered his knock. They sounded young, about his age he reckoned. But what would someone like that be living alone, as they obviously were? They couldn't be any older than him. His mind suddenly flashed back to the bright red haired girl that he and his brother had seen surrounded by guards whilst entering the village and the package that was in his arms. Perhaps it was someone like that girl. Perhaps it was that girl... "I said come in. The door's not locked." The voice of the person came again, slightly impatient. He opened the door quite slowly and reluctantly. The sight that came to his eyes was that of the girl. Now he could see her up close, he noticed that her eyes were crimson and her complexion was different of that of a person from the village hidden in the mist, Kirigakure. She was smaller than he was.

"What's your name?" Suigetsu asked her as gently as he could, but not so gently that she would think he was talking down to her.

"Yours?" she replied stubbornly, without even answering his question first.

"Uh-uh." He tutted, shaking his head with equal stubbornness, refusing to give in.

"Fine." She eventually caved in, "It's Karin."

**---**

**There... I do make it sound a bit like Suigetsu is Mangetsu's older brother in parts of the chapter, but he's not... I don't know any official age gaps so please forgive me if you know them and I have got them wrong. You can even review them to me :P. Special thanks to Tsarina Torment and DarkAlliGator for giving me charaters. Tsarina Torment, Maori, and DarkAlliGator for one that hasn't appeared yet...**

**Review! Pretty please with a cherry on top! (Or if you don't like cherries then...Umm... Anything reeeally I guess, within reason...) Don't forget OC (new characters)...**

**Name: Anything really (sensible!!!) Japanese would be nice...**

**Age: Again anything within reason, (preferably no 90 year old ninja!!!) about 6/7ish would be nice but I will need teens and adults later...**

**Gender: Male/female, either...**

**Village: Any... Ninja ones preferably and Kirigakure even better! But it's up to you!**

**Eye/hair colour: Any! It's manga!**

**Background info: Please include a bit... It's useful to know! (Anything... Summoning animal abilities, chakra type, best jutsu etc.)**

**Anything else you can think of that I've forgotten...**


	3. Spaghetti

**Chapter 2 coming up... :). Thanks for waiting so long for me to update... I can't seem to find the time to write it so I didn't bother... Anyway, here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**---**

_"What's your name?" Suigetsu asked her as gently as he could, but not so gently that she would think he was talking down to her._

_"Yours?" she replied stubbornly, without even answering his question first._

_"Uh-uh." He tutted, shaking his head with equal stubbornness, refusing to give in._

_"Fine." She eventually caved in, "It's Karin."_

---

"Hmm... Don't you think that's a bit of an average name for someone who wants to become a ninja?" Suigetsu asked.

"How do you know whether or not I want to be a ninja?" She demanded, not liking the fact he called her name _boring._ Suigetsu acted as though it were an obvious question,

"Well, anyone really who comes here is someone for the ninja academy." He shrugged, "Even if they were forced into the village by our guards; what did you do to get dragged in here anyway? Was it spying?" he added. She blushed,

"Y-You saw?" she regained her composure and turned away pouting, "What does it matter to you if your village's stupid ninja come and destroy my peace-loving village? What does it matter to you if they kill hundreds of innocent people and burn all the survivors' houses down? Your people don't care, do they? I wanted revenge for my parents' deaths and they caught me at it. I'll be a ninja and bring this village down. They killed _everyone_ I cared about. My mother, my father; didn't even spare my little sister; all to loot the village." She was starting to cry and Suigetsu was rather bewildered by the waterworks and just stood there feeling awkward.

"Umm... My name's Suigetsu..." he paused as he saw her shoulders shake. Had he just upset her even more just by telling her his name? Then he realised she was making odd gulping noises. Unable to control it any longer, she lifted her head up and began to laugh uncontrollably,

"Spaghetti! Spaghetti!" She smirked in between peals of laughter. It took Suigetsu a little while to work out what she was going on about.

"It's not _spaghetti_! It's _Suigetsu!_ Get it right!" He said angrily. All he succeeded in doing was making her laugh even more.

"I-I can't breathe!" she giggled.

*Meanwhile*

"Anyway, I'd better be off. Mum will be getting worried, spending all that time just to deliver some sweets!" Mangetsu winked at Maori.

"Yeah, umm... Tell Suigetsu-kun... Give him my... Regards and tell him I say good luck with the training." Maori faltered. Mangetsu grinned. He knew what she wanted to say.

"Okay, yeah. Is there anything else you want me to tell him?" He gave her one last chance to spit it out. She failed him.

"Umm... y-no. That's all thanks." She flashed him a quick grin. He turned to leave and she thought a bit but shook her head. "Bye! See you later!" she shouted as he walked up the path.

*Back with Suigetsu*

Karin was still laughing; she had gone purple and her hair was covering her face. Suigetsu, by this point, was getting extremely annoyed.

"Snap out of it!" he told her. After another five minutes, she complied.

"S-Sorry!" she giggled. "It just sounds so much like spaghetti!" Karin broke out into laughter again and Suigetsu sighed, dumped the clothes and left; slamming the door behind him. "Wait! Hey! Where are you going?" Karin asked but he had already gone. "Fine. Be like that then." She said. "I was just having some fun!"

Suigetsu was already half way back to his home. When he got there, he shut the door behind him and leant against it, breathing heavily.

"Hey, little brother. Maori asked me to tell you that she sends her regards and that she wishes you luck with your training."

"Suigetsu! I see you remembered to drop them off, for once. How is she?" Suigetsu's mum asked him, eager to know how he'd found this new girl.

"Annoying. She thought my name was spaghetti!" he said. If he wanted sympathy, he wasn't going to get it. His family burst into laughter,

"Spaghetti! Spaghetti!" they said, like Karin, in between peals of laughter. He sighed again.

**---**

**That was fun... I got the spaghetti from my dad's nickname for Suigetsu...:P. Please review!!! An OC (new character) please!!! Here's all you need to include:**

**Name: Anything really (sensible!!!) Japanese would be nice... (don't care where you get it from)**

**Age: Again anything within reason, (preferably no 90 year old ninja!!!) about 6/7ish would be nice but I will need teens and adults later...**

**Gender: Male/female, either...**

**Village: Any... Ninja ones preferably and Kirigakure even better! But it's up to you!**

**Eye/hair colour: Any! It's manga!**

**Background info: Please include a bit... It's useful to know! (Anything... Summoning animal abilities, chakra type, best jutsu etc.)**

**Anything else you can think of that I've forgotten...**


	4. Apologise!

**Okay, here goes chapter three of The Past is a Terrible Thing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**---**

_Suigetsu! I see you remembered to drop them off, for once. How is she?" Suigetsu's mum asked him, eager to know how he'd found this new girl._

_"Annoying. She thought my name was spaghetti!" he said. If he wanted sympathy, he wasn't going to get it. His family burst into laughter,_

_"Spaghetti! Spaghetti!" they said, like Karin, in between peals of laughter. He sighed again._

_---_

Suigetsu wasn't happy. To think he'd actually _wanted _to make friends with that Karin brat, who'd just insulted him; calling him spaghetti… _spaghetti_! Now his entire family was laughing at him too. Most people might have been able to cope, but then again Suigetsu _was_ a six year old with big ambitions, to some day become one of the revered seven swordsmen of the mist, _not _to be laughed at and called spaghetti.

"Hey, little brother," came a particularly unwelcome voice; his brother, "or should I say, Spaghetti?" Suigetsu bared his pointy teeth in frustration. His brother saw this and chuckled, "okay, okay. Cool it, or I'll start calling you Suiggy or something."

"No you won't." Suigetsu growled menacingly (or as menacing as a six year old can growl), only succeeding in making his big brother laugh even harder.

"Time to eat!" their mother's voice floated up to where they were residing; Suigetsu's room. The boys raced down the stairs to where the smell of fresh fish was coming from. Their parents looked at them doubtfully, "Are you sure you've washed your hands?" The boys looked guilty and shuffled their feet.

"Ye-es?" They suggested in unison, looking _extremely _guilty. No-one was fooled.

"Go and wash them, _now_!" Demanded Mrs. Hōzuki sternly, glaring at her sons. They hurried to comply, not wanting to bear the wrath of their mother's anger. Soon they were back and tucking into a delicious (depending on your viewpoint) piece of fish. "So, what happened at Karin's place?" Suigetsu was asked by a curious family. Of course, everyone knew about the spaghetti incident…

"Well. Basically, I knocked and she opened it. I asked her about why her name was so… so normal and she got angry with me. I tried to cheer her up by telling me her name and it worked but too well. She started laughing at me and calling me spaghetti. After ages she stopped and apologised but then she started laughing again. I left. End of." Mangetsu gasped dramatically,

"But you don't treat a lady like that!" he tutted, "you're supposed to treat them nicely and _not_ walk out on them." He said with mock sadness and despair in his voice.

"Yes. Go and apologise to her as soon as you've finished." His mother commanded him, with not so much mock annoyance as real annoyance.

"Okay…" Suigetsu replied reluctantly. That was the one thing he had hoped she wouldn't punish him with. After all, all that Karin girl would do is take one look at him and call him Spaghetti again; but obviously parents don't understand that. True to his word, as soon as he had finished his meal, Suigetsu ran off to apologise to Karin. He was determined to make it quick though; after all, he didn't want to be called Spaghetti. Just then he thought of Mangetsu's teasing words and shivered; but then again, he didn't want to be called Suiggy either; so in the end he decided he would go for as long as he could bear and then go back, this time _telling _her about his departure.

*Ding dong* went Karin's doorbell.

"I'm coming!" she shouted not as much as the person outside as at the door. Suigetsu shivered. It was cold and he had been so eager to get this ordeal over and done with that he had forgotten to bring a coat and he cursed himself silently for his haste. "Come in, silly!" Karin exclaimed when she saw who it was. "What are you doing here again? Your mum found any more clothes or something?" For the first time, Suigetsu took a proper look at her; taking in the red hair and matching eyes that were covered by thick, black rimmed glasses, also noticing that she was wearing some of the clothes his mother had handpicked for her. Karin noticed him looking and giggled. "Yeah, I'm wearing them now; a perfect fit!" She grinned.

*Back at Suigetsu's home*

Maori walked shyly up the garden path. It wasn't as if she hadn't done it before, she got this feeling every time. Almost before she had touched the doorbell, the door was swept open by Mangetsu who was grinning widely.

"So what brings you here, sis?" Mangetsu had got into the habit of calling Maori his little sister, which only made her blush more.

"Umm, is Suigetsu-kun here?" she stuttered, looking up at him from under long eyelashes hopefully. Mangetsu sighed dramatically.

"Unfortunately not but never mind; come in for a drink and some cake!" he declared as an afterthought. Maori smiled,

"Thanks but no thanks, I've got to get home…" Maori started, getting back to her usual, bubbly self.

"No, I insist! It's freshly baked…" Mangetsu enticed, leading her to the door gently yet firmly, "and you might catch Suigetsu when he gets home!" Maori gave in,

"Oh alright, I suppose it won't do any harm…" Mangetsu grinned triumphantly.

"That's the spirit!" he congratulated her.

*Back with Suigetsu and Karin*

"Anyway, I really must be off now." Suigetsu said, completely forgetting the real reason he was there. Suddenly he remembered, "oh yeah, sorry for leaving you like that this morning." Karin giggled.

"That's okay! I don't know why you bothered to come about that!" Suigetsu muttered something under his breath that sounded to Karin very much like:

"Parents." Suigetsu left and strolled down the path, completely forgetting his master plan of getting there and back in the span of five minutes, the clock steadily ticking to something very close to fifteen minutes instead. By the time he reached his home, Maori was just about to leave.

"Here he is!" Mangetsu announced his little brother's arrival. Maori gasped and went back into her 'stutter mode'.

"Umm… H-hi Suigetsu-kun." She said, blushing so furiously Mangetsu was thoroughly surprised his brother didn't notice.

**---**

**Wow! That went on for a bit longer than I thought it would! I was severely struggling for ideas at the beginning but then I had one and they all came out! Yay! Review please! An OC is also welcome, don't forget:**

**Name: Anything really (sensible!!!) Japanese would be nice...**

**Age: Again anything within reason, (preferably no 90 year old ninja!!!) about 6/7ish would be nice but I will need teens and adults later...**

**Gender: Male/female, either...**

**Village: Any... Ninja ones preferably and Kirigakure even better! But it's up to you!**

**Eye/hair colour: Any! It's manga!**

**Background info: Please include a bit... It's useful to know! (Anything... Summoning animal abilities, chakra type, best jutsu etc.)**

**Anything else you can think of that I've forgotten...**


	5. A New Team

**I'll try to give myself an updating schedule… Honestly… Make it every Friday or Saturday… If I don't update, you can give me a reminder :).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**---**

_"Anyway, I really must be off now." Suigetsu said, completely forgetting the real reason he was there. Suddenly he remembered, "oh yeah, sorry for leaving you like that this morning." Karin giggled._

_"That's okay! I don't know why you bothered to come about that!" Suigetsu muttered something under his breath that sounded to Karin very much like:_

_"Parents." Suigetsu left and strolled down the path, completely forgetting his master plan of getting there and back in the span of five minutes, the clock steadily ticking to something very close to fifteen minutes instead. By the time he reached his home, Maori was just about to leave._

_"Here he is!" Mangetsu announced his little brother's arrival. Maori gasped and went back into her 'stutter mode'._

_"Umm… H-hi Suigetsu-kun." She said, blushing so furiously Mangetsu was thoroughly surprised his brother didn't notice._

_---_

"Oh, hi Maori!" Suigetsu was being his usual oblivious self. Mangetsu sighed.

"I can't wait to see whose team you're in!" Mangetsu changed the subject hurriedly. (I know in Konoha they don't go into teams until they're twelve, but this is Kirigakure and it's also my fanfiction :P) His younger brother perked up immediately. He had always been so excited at the prospect of starting their version of the academy.

"Umm… Mangetsu-san, Suigetsu-kun, I think I should get going." Maori said. Bothe boys turned towards her at the same time and she looked away.

"Okay, Maori-chan!" they chorused, at the same time (obviously being brothers had done something odd to the way they act).

As soon as she had goon, Suigetsu started chanting,

"It's my first day at the academy tomorrow!" over and over again, completely unaware that somewhere in Konoha young Sasuke Uchiha was doing more-or-less the same thing.

*Next Day*

Mangetsu laughed as his little brother laughed and jumped around him like an eager little dog.

"Yes, I know that in two hours time you will be in a squad and meeting your sensei… but you don't need to prance around like that." he said, getting just a little bit fed up of his brother's 'prancings'.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited that soon you won't be able to call me inexperienced" Suigetsu replied, although, as is always the case, he wasn't actually sorry.

"I will! You'll always be inexperienced as far as I'm concerned!" laughed Mangetsu. Suigetsu pouted, annoyed.

"I don't care!" he snapped. Mangetsu just laughed even more.

"Okay, okay… I get the picture." he said.

"Good." was all he got for a reply.

*An hour later*

"Okay, sit down anywhere. The sensei will be here shortly to tell you who will be in your team for the next few years and who will be teaching you." A ninja instructed the hive of activity and excitement. Suigetsu sat next to his best friend, Hideki, and Maori snuck in his other side just before Karin could get there.

"Here comes Fumito sensei!" Hideki exclaimed and a blonde haired girl flicked him a scornful look.

"Right, listen up! I'm Fumito Daichi as most of you will know." the imposing ninja that had just entered announced. The blonde haired girl rolled her eyes as if to say: _there you go._ "I will now announce the squads." he continued and the atmosphere changed to that of nervous anticipation. "Squad one: Hayato Ukita! Chisako Kanami! Fusami Juri!" The three sat up, alert, looking at each other and trying to determine whether they would be friends or not. Chisako and Fusami immediately shot Hayato flirtatious glances and he blushed, not knowing where to look. "Squad two: Taiki Wakasa! Mai Orika! Kataoka Yukime!" Kataoka – the blonde haired girl – gave her two team mates disdainful looks, which they both returned, although not so obviously. ""Squad three: Suigetsu Hōzuki! Maori Kaede! Karin…!" The shinobi stuttered, unsure on Karin's last name. Maori and Karin shot each other poisoned looks, both meaning the same thing. Suigetsu looked at them both in turn, confused while other girls shot them jealous looks – Suigetsu was popular with a lot of them, even if he wasn't aware of it. "Squad four: Genya Naruaki! Mayuki Yoshimi! Sanami Futaba!" Mayuki didn't pay much attention to her team-mates, still sulking that Suigetsu was on a different team to her while the others sized each other up inconspicuously. "Squad five: Hideki Shizuo! Taira Yuusuke! Itsuyo Futaba!" They looked at each other; surprised that there were two males and only one female in their squad. Obviously there were too many boys. After a few minutes of tension between the children, chatter broke out and everyone began shuffling around to get to know each other.

"Hi! I'm Hayato Ukita and I like training!" Introductions came from squad one. They were getting on quite well…

"Right. Everyone here has to follow _my_ lead. It won't work otherwise!" Kataoka ordered the rest of her squad.

"Alright, alright." Taiki rolled his eyes. "It's the only way to shut her up." he muttered afterwards.

"What was that?" Kataoka glared.

"Nothing…" came the innocent reply. That team didn't get on very well…

A tense silence came from squad three's corner, with Suigetsu looking at Karin and then Maori… Karin then Maori…

"Umm… Hi?" Suigetsu said unsurely. There was an immediate reaction from the girls,

"Hi, Suigetsu-kun!" They both chorused at the same time, turning to glare at each other as they realised they had said it at the same time.

"Are you two alright?" Suigetsu asked. "You seem to be a bit… tense." he added.

"Yes, I'm fine! How about you, Maori?" Karin confirmed eager to please Suigetsu.

"I'm fine! I wonder who our sensei will be." Maori wasn't going to be outdone so easily. And so the rushed conversation went on between the girls of squad three, making Suigetsu get even more confused by the second.

Sanami looked shyly at her team-mates from behind her long fringe while Mayuki was still being uncharacteristically silent; annoyed that Suigetsu was on a team with other girls who fancied him. Genya broke the silence with an introduction.

"Hi, I'm Genya and this is June, my ninja cat!" June purred contentedly.

"Are you sure she's a ninja cat? She looks pretty tame to me." Mayuki asked, unconvinced.

"Of course! She's just not in a 'let's-kill-everyone-on-sight' mood at the moment, are you?" He addressed the last part to June. Mayuki still looked doubtful.

Taira looked confidently at the two other members of his squad, certain they would make a good team, while Itsuyo wasn't so confident she would get much of a say in things. Hideki tried to lighten the atmosphere up a bit by introducing himself.

"Hi! I'm Hideki and I hope we'll do well as a team!" he said.

"Me too." Itsuyo added, meaning what she said.

"So what are everyone's strong points?" Taira asked strategically.

Fumito chuckled softly, the teams he had chosen, with a little of Mangetsu's help, seemed to be mostly successful. _It's a shame about team two, but once they get to know each other a bit more, I'm sure they'll find some sort of agreement._ He thought to himself.

"Alright, listen up!" he interrupted their meetings. "I will now tell you who will be your sensei for the next three or four years until you graduate as genins!" he announced and there was an immediate silence from the students. "Squad one: Hidenori Orika!" there was a murmur of worry from team one, Hidenori was well known for his harsh treatment. They knew they had to behave – or else. "Squad two: Natsuki Eita!" Squad three looked pleased, especially Kataoka, they knew Natsuki was kind and fairly good looking. "Squad three: you guys will have me – Fumito Daichi!" Squad three sighed with relief. They all knew that Fumito was an expert in knowing how far to push his students, even if he had only become a chūnin eighteen months ago. Fumito allowed himself to give a small smile at their reaction. "Squad four: Hasumi Wami!" Team four gave each other worried glances; none of them knew who she was. "Finally, squad five: Beniko Nao!" They groaned, all knowing just how hyperactive she could get. "Now, you will be assigned a place to meet your new senseis by the chūnin that you will see at the back of the room." there was a shuffling sound as everyone turned to see the chūnin that were stationed at the back of the room. "Squad three will stay here with me so don't bother moving." Fumito announced just before they stood up to leave. Maori, Karin and Suigetsu stood up anyway to let the other eager six and seven year olds pass. As soon as the hall was empty except for them, squad three started with the introductions.

"So what are we going to say, sensei?" Maori asked. Fumito chuckled.

"Well… I thought we could give our names, ages and what we want to do in life!" he suggested. "I'll start to get you going."

"Okay." Karin said.

"I'm Fumito Daichi and I'm seventeen years old. I graduated to be a chūnin one and a half years ago and I want to shape my abilities more and become a talented Jounin." Their new sensei said.

"I'll go next! I'm Maori Kaede and I'm seven. Hmm… When I grow up I want to… be a strong kunoichi and get rid of all this rubbish that boys are stronger than girls!" Fumito laughed at her determined face.

"Hi. I'm Karin and I'm six. I want to hone my healing ability so I can heal more serious wounds and more people with it." Fumito nodded approvingly.

"I'm Suigetsu Hōzuki and I'm six. When I grow up I want to be part of the swordsmen of the mist and have a huge sword!" there was a stunned silence at his big ambitions. Finally, Fumito spoke.

"Well, that's a big ambition but if you really believe in it, I think you might do it." Suigetsu glowed with pride.

**---**

**Wow! That was a long chappie compared to my normal size… Anyway, you know the drill… I'll ask for reviews and then say that you know me well enough by now that you can take the hint that I want OC's!!! (And then I'll give you a list of things and names…)**

**Name: Anything really (sensible!!!) Japanese would be nice...**

**Age: Again anything within reason, (preferably no 90 year old ninja!!!) about 6/7ish would be nice but I will need teens and adults later...**

**Gender: Male/female, either...**

**Village: Any... Ninja ones preferably and Kirigakure even better! But it's up to you!**

**Eye/hair colour: Any! It's manga!**

**Background info: Please include a bit... It's useful to know! (Anything... Summoning animal abilities, chakra type, best jutsu etc.)**

**Anything else you can think of that I've forgotten...**

**Names that are already included:**

**Maori Kaede (**_**f)**_

**Kataoka Yukime (**_**f)/**_

**Daisuke Yagani (**_**m)**_

**Hideki Shizuo (**_**m)/**_

**Fumito Daichi**_** (m)/**_

**Hayato Ukita (**_**m)/**_

**Fusami Juri (**_**f)/**_

**Mai Orika (**_**f)/**_

**Mayuki Yoshimi (**_**f)/**_

**Itsuyo Futaba (**_**f)/**_

**Sanami Futaba **_**(f)/**_

**Chisako Kanami **_**(f)/**_

**Genya Naruaki **_**(m)/**_

**Taiki Wakasa **_**(m)/**_

**Hidenori Orika **_**(m)/**_

**Taira Yuusuke **_**(m)/**_

**Natsuki Eita **_**(m)/**_

**Hasumi Wami **_**(f)/**_

**Beniko Nao **_**(f)/**_


	6. First Thoughts

**I told you I'd do my best to update every Saturday or Sunday, unfortunately, I wasn't able to update on Saturday because I've been a bit pre-occupied with my sister going to Germany and updating my other stories etc… but never mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**---**

After having got to know their new senseis and a bit about each other, the new academy students ran out of their assigned classrooms to eat lunch, mainly with their new-found friends/enemies and getting to know each other a bit more. Kataoka was still being rather snobby towards the rest of her team but apart from that, most of the teams were getting on surprisingly well. The teachers had a small conference about how well they thought their 'charges' were getting on.

"Well, squad one seems to be getting on alright, even though Hayato Ukita seems to be a bit daunted by the girls. They all appear to be rather scared of me though!" Hidenori chuckled.

"Well, you do have a rather well known reputation!" Hasumi Wami pointed out.

"Anyway," the Jounin in charge of squad two interrupted. "Squad two don't seem to be getting on quite so well. Taiki and Mai get on really well but Kataoka… well let's just say she likes to take control. It took me several attempts until she realised that _I'm_ the one who's supposed to be in charge around here!" Natsuki reported, determined to make his squad get on a bit better.

"I suspected as much. Kataoka is like that really. Too self-confident for her own good. Never mind, she'll learn." Beniko nodded.

"Squad three are… let's say a bit strange… Maori and Karin don't seem to get on well but when Suigetsu asks them what's wrong, they act as if they've been best friends all their lives! Suigetsu's most confused at their actions; he doesn't even realise they're fighting over him, let alone the fact that they _like_ him!" Fumito chuckled easily. The other sensei's chuckled with him, laughing at the boy's ignorance.

"Mayuki, Sanami and Genya get on well enough. Mayuki didn't seem too pleased that she wasn't on the same team as Suigetsu but she got over it soon enough." Hasumi reported.

"Suigetsu seems to be pretty popular! Hideki is his best friend and Itsuyo seems to like him! But they and Taira get on well and I think they'll do well." The new Chūnin, Beniko, reported.

"Well, it'll be time to give them their first training session soon; tomorrow, in fact!" Fumito reminded his companions, with evident excitement.

**---**

**A slightly shorter chapter, sorry about that but I was a bit rushed to get it updated… Please review! I like to know what you think about it and how I can improve it!**


	7. Kunai practise

**Yay! Another one updated on time! This is going a lot better than expected… By the way, Even if I don't plead for OC's, I still want them unless I specifically say I don't, okay? Good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**---**

_"Well, it'll be time to give them their first training session soon; tomorrow, in fact!" Fumito reminded his companions, with evident excitement._

Maori and Karin were, as per usual, bickering over Suigetsu, who was being just as clueless as normal when Fumito entered the room. Immediately, they all sat up, alert.

"Okay, we will do our first bit of training today! How to throw kunai knives!" he announced to the excited group. They started to get up. "Whoa! Hold your horses you three! We've got to get prepared so that none of you injure each other or yourselves first!" the academy students groaned inwardly.

"So what do we have to do to 'prepare ourselves'?" Karin asked, not out of curiosity, but because she knew one of them had to. Fumito laughed as he handed out some armguards and helmets. Suigetsu stared at them.

_Nii-chan never had to wear those; he'll laugh at me when I get home and tell him about it!_ Suigetsu thought. Behind the bushes, Mangetsu was already laughing at him. By the time all the safety apparatus had been put on, Suigetsu was rather restless, eager to find something to stop Mangetsu from laughing at him when he reported the happenings of the day.

Eventually, they reached the training area, where there were little targets set up around, and some behind rocks and other obstacles. Fumito caught Suigetsu staring at them and said,

"Those are for more advanced ninja, who can throw so accurately, they can hit them!" Suigetsu made up his mind there and then that he would be able to hit them before anyone else could. "Okay, listen up! I will give you each ten kunai knives and the one who gets the most bulls eyes or with the closest to a bullseye wins!" their sensei announced. Each of the students started immediately, careless at first but growing better as they went along. One of Karin's stray ones hit Suigetsu, just missing the arm guards, but not thrown hard enough to do much damage. A small trickle of blood flowed from the wound and Fumito hurried to clean it and put a sticky plaster onto it.

_So he hasn't learned to do that yet, hmm?_ Mangetsu thought to himself (obviously he was still observing his little brother train).

"Yay! I nearly got a bullseye!" Maori shouted over the noise of kunai thudding into targets nearby. Suigetsu concentrated more, aimed the kunai with one eye closed to try and get it closer to the centre of the target and threw it. It sailed through the air and… missed the middle by a centimetre. Checking to see the other targets, he saw that Karin had missed by a few rings, Maori had missed by half a centimetre and Fumito had got all bull's-eyes except for two which had missed by a millimetre. Steeling himself with his last kunai, Suigetsu aimed and threw it carefully… too carefully… it didn't quite reach the target. He looked downcast as Fumito announced the winner to be Maori (he wasn't counting himself). Mangetsu gave himself one last chuckle and left for home before Suigetsu could catch up with him.

*When Suigetsu got home*

"So, how was your day?" Mangetsu asked his little brother, with fake curiosity.

"Rubbish." Suigetsu replied sullenly.

"Aww, come on. Wasn't there anything good about it?" Mangetsu pressed. Suigetsu thought for a minute.

"Well… I guess we learnt how to throw shuriken…" he answered after a while.

"How did you do, then?"

"I missed out on getting a bullseye by a centimetre but Maori only missed out by half a centimetre. I lost." Mangetsu laughed and Suigetsu looked up, surprised.

"You do know that getting a centimetre away from it isn't that bad; in fact, it's pretty good for your first time!" The older ninja said. "I didn't get a bullseye 'till my seventh attempt!" Suigetsu perked up.

"Really?" he asked. Mangetsu nodded.

_Well, you may not know, but I do: you don't have it yet._

**---**

**Heh heh. Do you know what 'it' is yet? You're welcomed to review and tell me if you do or not, just don't say what you think it is, or you'll spoil it for everyone else! Please, please review! Give me an OC too if you can find the time…**

**Name: Anything really (sensible!!!) Japanese would be nice...**

**Age: Again anything within reason, (preferably no 90 year old ninja!!!) about 6/7ish would be nice but I will need teens and adults later...**

**Gender: Male/female, either...**

**Village: Any... Ninja ones preferably and Kirigakure even better! But it's up to you!**

**Eye/hair colour: Any! It's manga!**

**Background info: Please include a bit... It's useful to know! (Anything... Summoning animal abilities, chakra type, best jutsu etc.)**

**Anything else you can think of that I've forgotten...**

**Names that are already included:**

**Maori Kaede (f)**

**Kataoka Yukime (f)/**

**Daisuke Yagani (m)**

**Hideki Shizuo (m)/**

**Fumito Daichi (m)/**

**Hayato Ukita (m)/**

**Fusami Juri (f)/**

**Mai Orika (f)/**

**Mayuki Yoshimi (f)/**

**Itsuyo Futaba (f)/**

**Sanami Futaba (f)/**

**Chisako Kanami (f)/**

**Genya Naruaki (m)/**

**Taiki Wakasa (m)/**

**Hidenori Orika (m)/**

**Taira Yuusuke (m)/**

**Natsuki Eita (m)/**

**Hasumi Wami (f)/**

**Beniko Nao (f)/**


	8. Brotherly Love

**I generally don't type things up at school, but I had nothing better to do... (Except homework...) I'm giving this to you one day early, you lucky people, because I'm on a birthday sleepover at the weekend; so I thought: better early than late (unless, of course, there's just been a massive cliff-hanger, in which case you leave them waiting :P) Enjoy!**

_"You do know that getting a centimetre away from it isn't that bad; in fact, it's pretty good for your first time!" The older ninja said. "I didn't get a bullseye 'till my seventh attempt!" Suigetsu perked up._

_"Really?" he asked. Mangetsu nodded._

_Well, you may not know, but I do: you don't have it yet._

"Hey, Mangetsu! Guess what happened today!" 6 year old Suigetsu shouted to his older brother.

"Hmm?" Mangetsu replied, pre-occupied. Of course, he had seen, because, as per usual, he had been watching his little brother, to see if he could master 'that'. As per usual, he had been disappointed.

_Never mind, he'll get there. Everyone in our family has... eventually._ Mangetsu thought.

"Mangetsu? Mangetsu!" Suigetsu shouted, waving his hand in front of his brother's face to wake him out of his trance. Mangetsu looked up, startled.

"What?" he asked. Suigetsu sighed.

"I just told you what happened. I'll tell you again, then." He said impatiently. "Well, first Fumito-sensei showed us how to use Bunshin no Jutsu and we had to copy him and then he said he thought we could go more advanced and do Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!"

_I know..._ Mangetsu thought, but instead of putting his thoughts to words he said:

"Wow! How did you get on?" Suigetsu grinned, obviously he had been waiting for that question.

"I managed to get five clones and three water clones! Maori got four clones and four water clones and Karin got four clones and three water clones." Mangetsu laughed at his brother's face.

"Still letting Maori beat you?" he teased.

"No." he replied stubbornly. "She's just better at it than I am, that's all." Mangetsu mocked being shocked.

"What?! You're admitting defeat already? That's so unlike you!" Suigetsu shook his head.

"No, of course not!" he denied. His big brother chuckled.

"Sure?" Suigetsu huffed and turned his back. "Aha! You didn't reply!" Mangetsu playfully suggested, ruffling his brother's hair. Suigetsu moved farther away to avoid his hair being completely messed up; an annoying habit of Mangetsu's.

"Go away." The sulky six year old commanded.

"Oh, okay," Mangetsu chuckled (A/N that seems to be turning into a habit of his…) "But isn't there anything else you want to tell me?" he added slyly. Suigetsu thought for a minute, having totally forgotten that he had ordered his brother to get out of his room.

"Umm… Oh yes! My first tooth fell out!" he grimaced and pointed at the gap between two pointy teeth. "Shee? There'sh the gap!"

"Dinner!" Mrs. Hōzuki shouted to the two young boys, who, as per usual, looked competitively at each other and raced down the stairs.

**Make that started at school and finished at home… but never mind! Same difference. Heh heh! I still haven't told you what **_**that**_** is have I? Don't worry, it should be revealed next chapter! OC's, OC's and more OC's please!!! Special thanks to sco23 for giving me three of them :)! Details:**

**Name: Anything really (sensible!!!) Japanese would be nice...**

**Age: Again anything within reason, (preferably no 90 year old ninja!!!) about 6/7ish would be nice but I will need teens and adults later...**

**Gender: Male/female, either...**

**Village: Any... Ninja ones preferably and Kirigakure even better! But it's up to you!**

**Eye/hair colour: Any! It's manga!**

**Background info: Please include a bit... It's useful to know! (Anything... Summoning animal abilities, chakra type, best jutsu etc.)**

**Anything else you can think of that I've forgotten...**

**Names that are already included:**

**Maori Kaede (**_**f)/ (7) (sq. 3)**_

**Kataoka Yukime (**_**f)/ (7) (sq. 2)**_

**Daisuke Yagani (**_**m) (12 Genin) (waterfall village)**_

**Hideki Shizuo (**_**m)/ (6) (sq. 5)**_

**Fumito Daichi**_** (m)/ (17 Chūnin) (sq. 3)**_

**Hayato Ukita (**_**m)/ (7) (sq. 1)**_

**Fusami Juri (**_**f)/ (6) (sq. 1)**_

**Mai Orika (**_**f)/ (6)(sq. 2)**_

**Mayuki Yoshimi (**_**f)/ (7) (sq. 4)**_

**Itsuyo Futaba (**_**f)/ (6) (sq. 5)**_

**Sanami Futaba **_**(f)/ (6) (sq. 4)**_

**Chisako Kanami **_**(f)/ (7) (sq. 1)**_

**Genya Naruaki **_**(m)/ (6) (sq. 4)**_

**Taiki Wakasa **_**(m)/ (7) (sq. 2)**_

**Hidenori Orika **_**(m)/ (21 Jounin) (sq. 1)**_

**Taira Yuusuke **_**(m)/ (7) (sq. 5)**_

**Natsuki Eita **_**(m)/ (20 Jounin) (sq. 2)**_

**Hasumi Wami **_**(f)/ (19 Chūnin) (sq. 4)**_

**Beniko Nao **_**(f)/ (14 Chūnin) (sq. 5)**_

**Izuko Niito **_**(m) (15 Chūnin)**_

**Teruko Naruha **_**(f) (19 Jounin)**_

**Mai Kamaya **_**(f) (12 Village hidden in the waterfall)**_

**Sora Matsuki **_**(f) Village hidden in the waterfall**_

**Nori Fuuma **_**(m) Kirigakure**_


	9. That'

**Now, now… I know (or at least hope) that you want to kill me because you don't know what 'that' happens to be… You **_**might**_** find out this chapter :P.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"See you later! I've got to go and train!" Suigetsu shouted to his 11 year old brother.

"Ok, little squirt." came the reply. Suigetsu pouted, annoyed at Mangetsu's cheek towards him. He decided to leave it and go to meet his squad.

"Why are you late?" Maori asked him. She had good reason to ask; he'd always been first before today.

"No reason. Mangetsu was just being annoying." Fumito laughed at his student's pouting expression.

"Anyway, let's get on with training!" Karin said eager to change the subject.

"Good idea. Today, I'm going to teach you a minor version of the Bakusui Shōha. I'll show it to you first. You may want to keep out of the way." Team 3 shuffled backwards behind some rocks, watching with nervous apprehension. _Mi! Bakusui Shōha!_ A wave of water came rushing towards the six and seven year olds, lapping at their feet before draining away. "That was a controlled version. If I had really wanted to kill you kids, I would have really let it out."

"Wow! That's really cool sensei! How do you do it?" The three chorused. Fumito chuckled.

"It's perfectly simple; all you have to do is the hand sign for mi. You know what that is don't you? Both your hands clasped together." Suigetsu did the handsign and tried to remember what his sensei had told them. _That's right. Bakusui Shōha!_ A tiny puddle appeared at his feet, slowly making its way towards the other members of his squad. Maori shrieked with surprise as it lapped at her heels before draining away completely. Karin tried and got a tiny unmoving puddle which Maori laughed at, before trying herself and getting absolutely nothing, which caused Karin to stick her tongue out at her in triumph.

"I did better than you." she stated.

"Well, I'm better at throwing kunai than you!" Maori retorted.

"Now, now; calm down!" Fumito said. The bickering girls ignored him.

"What's wrong with you? Honestly, you keep arguing." Suigetsu said and the girls were immediately silent. "Fumito-sensei wants to speak to us." he added. Fumito nodded.

"Thanks Suigetsu. Anyway. I'll show you the Bakusui Shōha technique again." _Mi! Bakusui Shōha!_ A giant tidal wave erupted from the ground again, this time not stopping but rushing the three little students off their feet.

_Kawarimi no Jutsu!_ Suigetsu thought, replacing his body with a log and leaping to safety. He was pleased to see that a couple of seconds later, his team-mates appeared out from the wave. It subsided and their sensei greeted them.

"Well done, I was testing you to see if you had remembered the technique I taught you last session." he announced to them. Suddenly, an alarm sounded and the three children groaned.

"What's with the evacuation practise again? We only had one two weeks ago!" Karin moaned, obediently heading towards the hidden sheds.

_I wasn't told about a practise. This must be real. The village is under attack!_ Fumito thought, alarmed. "This isn't a practise, it must be real." he told his students. They gasped and quickened their pace.

"I thought you said that the village was secure, sensei!" Maori exclaimed. Fumito didn't answer. _I thought it was._

"We will be safe in here, won't we?" Karin asked once they were in the shelters.

"Yes." he answered distractedly. _At least, I hope so. No enemy has ever breached these before._ Suddenly, there was a splintering sound and the door broke under the pressure. A criminal who had been from Amegakure and his partners appeared, looming threateningly in the doorway, his silhouette brought forward by the sudden flash of lightning. He had a tooth missing and his headband had been scratched through so vigorously it had nearly been bored through by the blade.

"Who's first?" he growled, his voice low and threatening. His eye locked onto Suigetsu's and held. "You, my _friend_ will be the example." Suigetsu shrank back behind his teacher. He darted back as the man's blade flashed – not quick enough. Suigetsu was cut straight through the middle. He looked at his team-mates and his gaze dulled and he lay still.

**Maybe you won't find out what 'that' happens to be – but some of you might work it out! Review please!**

**Name: Anything really (sensible!!!) Japanese would be nice...**

**Age: Again anything within reason, (preferably no 90 year old ninja!!!) about 6/7ish would be nice but I will need teens and adults later...**

**Gender: Male/female, either...**

**Village: Any... Ninja ones preferably and Kirigakure even better! But it's up to you!**

**Eye/hair colour: Any! It's manga!**

**Background info: Please include a bit... It's useful to know! (Anything... Summoning animal abilities, chakra type, best jutsu etc.)**

**Anything else you can think of that I've forgotten...**

**Names that are already included:**

**Maori Kaede (**_**f)/ (7) (sq. 3)**_

**Kataoka Yukime (**_**f)/ (7) (sq. 2)**_

**Daisuke Yagani (**_**m) (12 Genin) (waterfall village)**_

**Hideki Shizuo (**_**m)/ (6) (sq. 5)**_

**Fumito Daichi**_** (m)/ (17 Chūnin) (sq. 3)**_

**Hayato Ukita (**_**m)/ (7) (sq. 1)**_

**Fusami Juri (**_**f)/ (6) (sq. 1)**_

**Mai Orika (**_**f)/ (6)(sq. 2)**_

**Mayuki Yoshimi (**_**f)/ (7) (sq. 4)**_

**Itsuyo Futaba (**_**f)/ (6) (sq. 5)**_

**Sanami Futaba **_**(f)/ (6) (sq. 4)**_

**Chisako Kanami **_**(f)/ (7) (sq. 1)**_

**Genya Naruaki **_**(m)/ (6) (sq. 4)**_

**Taiki Wakasa **_**(m)/ (7) (sq. 2)**_

**Hidenori Orika **_**(m)/ (21 Jounin) (sq. 1)**_

**Taira Yuusuke **_**(m)/ (7) (sq. 5)**_

**Natsuki Eita **_**(m)/ (20 Jounin) (sq. 2)**_

**Hasumi Wami **_**(f)/ (19 Chūnin) (sq. 4)**_

**Beniko Nao **_**(f)/ (14 Chūnin) (sq. 5)**_

**Izuko Niito **_**(m) (15 Chūnin)**_

**Teruko Naruha **_**(f) (19 Jounin)**_

**Mai Kamaya **_**(f) (12 Village hidden in the waterfall)**_

**Sora Matsuki **_**(f) Village hidden in the waterfall**_

**Nori Fuuma **_**(m) Kirigakure**_


	10. Kekkei Genkais?

**Heh heh. Now… I give you 'Kekkei Genkais?' … Read, enjoy and then review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Karin and Maori shrieked simultaneously, glaring at each other as they always did when they realised that they had done the same thing. The glare, however, was short lived as the Ame ninja advanced on them. Without thinking, they performed the hand seal their sensei had showed them that morning and a wave – not quite as big as the example had been, but still better than their previous attempts – flushed the outcast from the hut. They turned to each other in delight, but, like their glare to each other, it was short lived. The man walked back into the hut and glared at them. He started to perform some hand seals and threw an umbrella that the girls hadn't noticed into the air. Senbon needles pelted down on the shivering company and they all closed their eyes, fearing the worst. Fumito made some hand signs of his own and suddenly a huge wall of water rose up, protecting them all – including Suigetsu's limp, broken body – from the poisoned needles.

"So that's how you're going to play it, hmm?" the opposition sneered. His needles turned to fire, battling against the water, but fortunately, they fizzled out – as water overrides fire. Fumito sighed in relief and released his barrier – too soon. More senbon erupted from the umbrella and Maori screamed as one lodged itself in her arm. Karin paled, knowing that they were highly deadly if you didn't do something quickly.

"Maori, bite my arm!" she commanded. The girl looked at her team mate as if she were mad.

"Why?" she quizzed.

"It's something I used to see my parents did – to heal people. I don't know if I've got it yet, but it's worth a try." Maori bit her arm and blanched in amazement as the needle fell out of her wound and her arm began to close up. "There may be a hint of poison still in there, but it should be okay for now; until we can get you to a hospital." Maori nodded her understanding.

"It's not time for celebrating yet… I'm not finished!" the ninja and his team advanced menacingly and Mangetsu stepped forward. Suigetsu, pull yourself together!" he ordered. "It's not too late!" Suigetsu's eyes opened slightly and he looked confused. _What am I doing here, I thought I was dead! _ He took the opportunity of being alive to draw a kunai and stab the enemy in the back, before throwing two more at the rest of the invading squad.

"Is he alive? But he can't be! He's been cut in half!" various people murmured.

"Good, now pull yourself together!" Mangetsu ordered. Suigetsu still looked confused. "I mean literally, pull. Yourself. Together; simple enough for you?"

"What do you mean?" Suigetsu asked.

"Just try to drag the two separate parts of your body together. Hurry – or else you'll die!" the 11 year old ordered.

"Umm… okay." Suigetsu complied and was amazed to see that it actually worked. "How does it work?" he asked and his big brother shrugged.  
"I don't know the science of it, but it works for more-or-less every part of your body. I'm not sure about the head though, never tried it personally so I don't know." Suigetsu nodded dumbly.

"So what is it?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, it's our kekkei genkai!"

**Please review and give me an OC! I don't have enough :.(Special thanks to those of you that have already given me one) (even specialler thanks to sco23 who's given me a whole squad!) Here are some OC details…**

**Name: Anything really (sensible!) Japanese would be nice...**

**Age: Again anything within reason, (preferably no 90 year old ninja!) about 6/7ish would be nice but I will need teens and adults later...**

**Gender: Male/female, either...**

**Village: Any... Ninja ones preferably and Kirigakure even better! But it's up to you!**

**Eye/hair colour: Any! It's manga!**

**Background info: Please include a bit... It's useful to know! (Anything... Summoning animal abilities, chakra type, best jutsu etc.)**

**Anything else you can think of that I've forgotten...**

**Names that are already included:**

**Maori Kaede (**_**f)/ (7) (sq. 3)**_

**Kataoka Yukime (**_**f)/ (7) (sq. 2)**_

**Daisuke Yagani (**_**m) (12 Genin) (waterfall village)**_

**Hideki Shizuo (**_**m)/ (6) (sq. 5)**_

**Fumito Daichi**_** (m)/ (17 Chūnin) (sq. 3)**_

**Hayato Ukita (**_**m)/ (7) (sq. 1)**_

**Fusami Juri (**_**f)/ (6) (sq. 1)**_

**Mai Orika (**_**f)/ (6)(sq. 2)**_

**Mayuki Yoshimi (**_**f)/ (7) (sq. 4)**_

**Itsuyo Futaba (**_**f)/ (6) (sq. 5)**_

**Sanami Futaba **_**(f)/ (6) (sq. 4)**_

**Chisako Kanami **_**(f)/ (7) (sq. 1)**_

**Genya Naruaki **_**(m)/ (6) (sq. 4)**_

**Taiki Wakasa **_**(m)/ (7) (sq. 2)**_

**Hidenori Orika **_**(m)/ (21 Jounin) (sq. 1)**_

**Taira Yuusuke **_**(m)/ (7) (sq. 5)**_

**Natsuki Eita **_**(m)/ (20 Jounin) (sq. 2)**_

**Hasumi Wami **_**(f)/ (19 Chūnin) (sq. 4)**_

**Beniko Nao **_**(f)/ (14 Chūnin) (sq. 5)**_

**Izuko Niito **_**(m) (15 Chūnin)**_

**Teruko Naruha **_**(f) (19 Jounin)**_

**Mai Kamaya **_**(f) (12 Village hidden in the waterfall)**_

**Sora Matsuki **_**(f) Village hidden in the waterfall**_

**Nori Fuuma **_**(m) Kirigakure**_


	11. Team Kimiya

**I'm sorry I didn't update last week! *gets down on knees and begs for forgiveness*. I forgot to say the week before that I was ultra-busy! I **_**might**_** make up for it by updating again this week… if I feel like it :P (I have a week off – it's half term).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_"It's not time for celebrating yet… I'm not finished!" the ninja and his team advanced menacingly and Mangetsu stepped forward. Suigetsu, pull yourself together!" he ordered. "It's not too late!" Suigetsu's eyes opened slightly and he looked confused. __What am I doing here, I thought I was dead! __He took the opportunity of being alive to draw a kunai and stab the enemy in the back, before throwing two more at the rest of the invading squad._

_"Is he alive? But he can't be! He's been cut in half!" various people murmured._

_"Good, now pull yourself together!" Mangetsu ordered. Suigetsu still looked confused. "I mean literally; pull. Yourself. Together; simple enough for you?"_

_"What do you mean?" Suigetsu asked._

_"Just try to drag the two separate parts of your body together. Hurry – or else you'll die!" the 11 year old ordered._

_"Umm… okay." Suigetsu complied and was amazed to see that it actually worked. "How does it work?" he asked and his big brother shrugged.  
"I don't know the science of it, but it works for more-or-less every part of your body. I'm not sure about the head though, never tried it personally so I don't know." Suigetsu nodded dumbly._

_"So what is it?" he asked._

_"Oh yeah, it's our kekkei genkai!"_

Fumito looked around anxiously as mutterings commenced; he was worried about two things: 1) Suigetsu was never going to hear the last of things, and 2) the enemy was most probably still lurking around somewhere outside, and at that rate, they would be able to locate the exact whereabouts of the evacuation huts.

"Okay everyone, pipe down!" he said. No-one took any notice of him. He sighed.

"Do you want to get us all killed? Well if you keep making this racket the enemy will find us!" Beniko shouted. For a more-or-less unknown chūnin, the sensei of squad 5 had an amazing effect. Well, to start with, nothing happened.

_Ignorant little so-and-so's! Sairenshingu no jutsu!_ She thought. It was well known what she thought of children. As soon as she had thought that, everyone was silent, except the adults. Panicked eyes turned towards her as she grinned. _Nothing like being able to silence people – it saves you the bother of getting a headache!_ She thought smugly.

"Listen to your teachers when they are speaking!" she commanded. Everyone nodded, scared of this… well, scary woman.

"Thank you, Beniko. There will still be enemies out there, so we need to keep quiet, or they will be able to pinpoint our location and there will be trouble." Kataoka blanched at the thought of more of them coming and Beniko laughed inwardly.

_Well done, Fumito; that's got them! I never appreciated how good you were at scaring the kids!_ She thought.

*Outside – where the fighting was*

"Izuko! Behind you!" shouted a girl with lilac hair and soft amber eyes. The 15 year old grunted thanks to his team mate and swiftly dispatched the not-so-crafty Ame-nin who had been trying to sneak up behind him. Suddenly a deep voice called.

"Team Kimiya! Retreat at the Mizukage's order!" Tsukasa, the remaining member of the chūnin squad announced. With a puzzled look at each other, Izuko Niito and Kita Haya obeyed and went to see what the Mizukage wanted them for.

**Yay! My tenth chapter on this story finished (and I have 11 whole reviews! Plus a couple of OC's)! Most of this is a bit make-it-up-as-I-go-along; but never mind… Pretty please review! And give me an OC – even better (or do both…)**

**Name: Anything really (sensible!) Japanese would be nice...**

**Age: Again anything within reason, (preferably no 90 year old ninja!) about 6/7ish would be nice but I will need teens and adults later...**

**Gender: Male/female, either...**

**Village: Any... Ninja ones preferably and Kirigakure even better! But it's up to you!**

**Eye/hair colour: Any! It's manga!**

**Background info: Please include a bit... It's useful to know! (Anything... Summoning animal abilities, chakra type, best jutsu etc.)**

**Anything else you can think of that I've forgotten...**

**Names that are already included:**

**Maori Kaede **_**(f)**_

**Kataoka Yukime **_**(f)**_

**Daisuke Yagani **_**(m)**_

**Hideki Shizuo **_**(m)**_

**Fumito Daichi **_**(m)**_

**Hayato Ukita **_**(m)**_

**Fusami Juri **_**(f)**_

**Mai Orika **_**(f)**_

**Mayuki Yoshimi **_**(f)**_

**Itsuyo Futaba **_**(f)**_

**Sanami Futaba **_**(f)**_

**Chisako Kanami **_**(f)**_

**Genya Naruaki **_**(m)**_

**Taiki Wakasa **_**(m)**_

**Hidenori Orika **_**(m)**_

**Taira Yuusuke **_**(m)**_

**Natsuki Eita **_**(m)**_

**Hasumi Wami **_**(f)**_

**Beniko Nao **_**(f)**_

**Izuko Niito **_**(m)**_

**Teruko Naruha **_**(f)**_

**Mai Kamaya **_**(f)**_

**Sora Matsuki **_**(f)**_

**Nori Fuuma **_**(m)**_

**Kita Haya **_**(f)**_

**Kimiya Taishou **_**(m)**_

**Tsukasa Bungo **_**(m)**_


	12. Shapeshift spy

**Sorry I haven't updated in **_**ages**_**, but I had the thing that goes by the name of writer's block. Fortunately, I remembered what I had planned when I first got some of the OC's that are in this chapter… Read and enjoy, Shape-shift spy.**

_*Outside – where the fighting was*_

_"Izuko! Behind you!" shouted a girl with lilac hair and soft amber eyes. The 15 year old grunted thanks to his team mate and swiftly dispatched the not-so-crafty Ame-nin who had been trying to sneak up behind him. Suddenly a deep voice called._

_"Team Kimiya! Retreat at the Mizukage's order!" Tsukasa, the remaining member of the chūnin squad announced. With a puzzled look at each other, Izuko Niito and Kita Haya obeyed and went to see what the Mizukage wanted them for._

Team Kimiya arrived at the Mizukage's office (A.N. I wasn't sure what else to call it) and saw, to their surprise, that he had a scroll, which he promptly gave to Kita.

"This mission is top secret; _no-one_ can find out about it, and in the event that some-one does, that person must be dispatched of immediately. Is that understood?" Every-one nodded their agreement.

"But what is so important about this mission?" asked Tsukasa, puzzled at the orders given. Izuko and Kita also looked curiously at their village's leader. He chuckled to himself and nodded.

"Your mission is this: you must go to Takigakure and retrieve the host of the seven-tailed horned beetle. It is understood that there are many people who would like to get their hands on such power, including the organisation, Akatsuki. There are rumours that the Akatsuki are attempting to regain the ten tailed beast, but not many people believe that to be true. As unlikely as that theory may seem, I would like you to take special care over this mission."

"Understood." Team Kimiya chanted together before getting ready to leave. The Mizukage held up a hand to stop them.

"Oh, and, one more thing. Under no circumstances, except a complete emergency, open the scroll, especially when the beast is near." he instructed.

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke and Kimiya Taishou appeared.

"Sorry I'm late!" he puffed, evidently out of breath. "I had to stop some Ame ninja from killing a few civilians."

"What were they doing out?" demanded the Mizukage.

"I think they were a bit confused about what was going on; but I got them to one of the safe-huts before the enemy found them again." Kimiya explained.

"Good. Now, I will leave it to Kita to explain your mission, but I will tell you that you are headed to Takigakure to retrieve the seven-tailed beast." The Mizukage said.

Team Kimiya set off for Takigakure, talking in hushed tones about their mission, lest some Akatsuki spy was listening. As it happened, there was no Akatsuki spy, but instead a ninja from Takigakure. Shika Ren listened hard, using her ability to amplify sounds to listen to their plans. When she was satisfied, she slunk of silently, like her namesake, (A.N. _Shika_ means _deer_) leaving Izuko certain that he could sense an unwelcome presence.

"Shush a minute." he said, straining to hear any sounds that could mean a spy was around.

"I'm _trying_ to fill in Kimiya-sensei on our mission here!" said Kita, rolling her eyes at her team-mate.

"No, I think he's onto something." Tsukasa backed Izuko up. He had known Izuko since before they had started their ninja training and knew that his friend would not interrupt some-one unless he deemed it necessary. Tsukasa also knew that Izuko had unusually sharpened senses that he put into use regularly, silently assessing the situation they were in before speaking his mind; a sensitive teenager who never did anything without careful planning, that he sometimes had to do in a split second. Kita fell silent; she knew that she was outnumbered in the situation and was beginning to get an uncomfortable feeling that all was not well.

There was a silence as the Chūnin team stopped in their tracks. Suddenly, Izuko pulled out a kunai knife and threw it with deadly accuracy at a shadow but the shadow turned out to be that of a deer, that turned around and stared reproachfully at him before turning and darting off towards Takigakure, with a slight smirk on its face.

"There was something… I don't know… wrong about that deer. Did you see its expression? It was too human-like." Kita pointed out after she was sure the deer had gone.

"Unless I'm mistaken, that was no normal deer. It was a shape-shifting technique." Izuko said plainly. Kimiya nodded.

"Now who-ever it is knows what we're doing and I'll warrant that they weren't just some passing ninja who decided to transform." he said.

"Whatever we do, we must get to Takigakure before that deer… umm, person so that they can't betray our mission." Kita said. The rest of her team nodded and leapt into the trees. From her hiding place below, Shika smiled.

_So that's how they're going to play is it?_ She thought triumphantly. _I love a good chase._

**I hope that it makes sense to all of you, and if you want to ask any questions, ask them and I will do my best to answer them! Please, please review; and even better give me an OC!**

**Name: Anything really (sensible!) Japanese would be nice...**

**Age: Again anything within reason, (preferably no 90 year old ninja!) about 6/7ish would be nice but I will need teens and adults later...**

**Gender: Male/female, either...**

**Village: Any... Ninja ones preferably and Kirigakure even better! But it's up to you!**

**Eye/hair colour: Any! It's manga!**

**Background info: Please include a bit... It's useful to know! (Anything... **

**Summoning animal abilities, chakra type, best jutsu etc.)**

**Anything else you can think of that I've forgotten...**

**Names that are already included:**

**Maori Kaede (f)**

**Kataoka Yukime (f)**

**Daisuke Yagani (m)**

**Hideki Shizuo (m)**

**Fumito Daichi (m)**

**Hayato Ukita (m)**

**Fusami Juri (f)**

**Mai Orika (f)**

**Mayuki Yoshimi (f)**

**Itsuyo Futaba (f)**

**Sanami Futaba (f)**

**Chisako Kanami (f)**

**Genya Naruaki (m)**

**Taiki Wakasa (m)**

**Hidenori Orika (m)**

**Taira Yuusuke (m)**

**Natsuki Eita (m)**

**Hasumi Wami (f)**

**Beniko Nao (f)**

**Izuko Niito (m)**

**Teruko Naruha (f)**

**Mai Kamaya (f)**

**Sora Matsuki (f)**

**Nori Fuuma (m)**

**Kita Haya (f)**

**Kimiya Taishou (m)**

**Tsukasa Bungo (m)**

**Kasumi Maki (f)**

**Shika Ren (f)**


	13. Miya Saika

**Okay… as much as I love my readers, I give up on apologies for my poor scheduling… (If it's late, just assume I apologise) Oh dear, I won't have anything to write on these authors bits… Hmm, I suppose I'll just have to improvise. Read and enjoy, Miya Saika!**

_There was a silence as the Chūnin team stopped in their tracks. Suddenly, Izuko pulled out a kunai knife and threw it with deadly accuracy at a shadow but the shadow turned out to be that of a deer, that turned around and stared reproachfully at him before turning and darting off towards Takigakure, with a slight smirk on its face._

_"There was something… I don't know… wrong about that deer. Did you see its expression? It was too human-like." Kita pointed out after she was sure the deer had gone._

_"Unless I'm mistaken, that was no normal deer. It was a shape-shifting technique." Izuko said plainly. Kimiya nodded._

_"Now who-ever it is knows what we're doing and I'll warrant that they weren't just some passing ninja who decided to transform." he said._

_"Whatever we do, we must get to Takigakure before that deer… umm, person so that they can't betray our mission." Kita said. The rest of her team nodded and leapt into the trees. From her hiding place below, Shika smiled._

_So that's how they're going to play is it? She thought triumphantly. I love a good chase._

Uneasily, the three Chūnin ninja set off, aware of their surroundings, but the one thing that not even Izuko was aware of was the deer travelling just a little behind them at ground level. Shika knew from their un-natural silence that they suspected her of being a ninja who wanted to disrupt their mission.

We can't afford to lose Fū; she's the only hope we have against the Akatsuki when they come. These people don't seem to be trying to harm her, but they still mean to take her away and I can't let that happen; for the sake of my country!

Shika sped up, ensuring that she wouldn't lose track of them until the exact right moment when she would be able to tell the leader of Takigakure, Shibuki, who they were and what direction they would be coming from. Unfortunately for her, the increase in speed and lapse in concentration as she reached a clearing meant that Team Kimiya managed to spot her following them. By the time Shika looked up, they were gone, melted into the shadows with a silence that would have done her proud if she wasn't trying to stay close to them. She groaned at her lack of concentration and thought for a while. Suddenly, she grinned, and transformed back into a human before transforming again.

Stopping briefly at a nearby lake to admire her new reflection, she grinned sadistically again; an expression that definitely did not suit the innocent face she wore. Instead of her chestnut brown hair in a practical bob, and hazel eyes, she had long, flowing blonde hair with a red Alice band to keep it back, and bright blue eyes. A little dress completed the look.

_Now to put the plan into action! __Basuketto! Furawāzu!_ A basket full of flowers appeared in her hands and Shika practised her innocent smile, and eventually decided that she was satisfied and walked to a convenient crossroad type place (for paths not roads though, if they have any different name… oh well, on with the story!) and sat down just before them, crying (she had had plenty of practise at various points in time when she wanted something). Just as she had really got into her 'lost-little-girl' act, the team came from the left divide, just as she'd known they would. Peeking out from between her fingers, Shika realised a possibly major flaw in her otherwise perfect (she hoped) plan.

_Uh-oh… I haven't thought of a false name _or _where I come from! Umm… Miya… Saika! That will have to do. And I come from… Okay, a small village right on the border between Takigakure and Kusagakure._

To start with, team Kimiya completely ignored Shika, or Miya, until Kita heard her sobbing.

"Hey, can you guys hear that?" Kita asked. Izuko, Tsukasa and Kimiya listened and eventually heard the sobbing too.

"It's that girl over there!" Tsukasa said, pointing to Miya, "she probably just fell over or something. Let's go." But Kita was not to be pushed away from the little girl so easily.

"She could be lost! Seriously, you people have no heart!" She said indignantly.

"Must be part of being a ninja!" Tsukasa joked.

"Excuse me! I'm a ninja too, you know!" Kita shot back. Kimiya chuckled quietly.

"Kimiya-sensei!" Izuko said in mock disgust. "Hey, stop your bickering you two, you're scaring her!" he scolded his team-mates.

Shika was laughing inside. It took all of her willpower not to start giggling in joy at the chaos she was causing. Although she was almost as much deer as human, she still liked to be a problem, and in peoples' way. She managed to keep her upset expression after a moment's struggling, and looked up as Kita asked her gently what was wrong.

_Okay, trembly voice…_ Shika told herself.

"I-I'm l-lost." Miya stuttered. "I want to go home." she sobbed for added effect. Shika was really enjoying milking out her performance.

"Where do you live? We can see if we can get you back." Kita said sympathetically. Shika _almost_ smirked, but kept it inside.

_She's really falling for it!_ Shika inwardly laughed.

"Right on the border between Takigakure and Kusagakure, in a small village." Miya said, apparently gaining a little confidence.

"That isn't too far out from our route, is it?" Kita more demanded than said, and her eyes flashed, daring either of the boys to deny her. Wisely, neither did.

"I suppose we could take her along." Tsukasa said grudgingly, more so that Kita wouldn't rip him to shreds as soon as possible than being thoroughly convinced. Izuko and Kimiya-sensei nodded too. Miya smiled sweetly up at them, with large eyes glistening with 'gratitude'.

_I have them now._ Shika thought wickedly.

"Thank you." Miya said.

And so the un-suspecting Chūnin squad's fate was decided.

**I hope that was longer than usual, it always comes up shorter on the website than it is when you first type it! So you don't get confused, Miya is what's on the outside, and Shika is the inside. It's almost like a split personality except on purpose, if that makes sense… If you have any queries or comments, review! OC's please!**

**Name: Anything really (sensible!) Japanese would be nice...**

**Age: Again anything within reason, (preferably no 90 year old ninja!) about 6/7ish would be nice but I will need teens and adults later...**

**Gender: Male/female, either...**

**Village: Any... Ninja ones preferably and Kirigakure**** or Takigakure now,**** even better! But it's up to you!**

**Eye/hair colour: Any! It's manga!**

**Background info: Please include a bit... It's useful to know! (Anything...****)**

**Summoning animal abilities, chakra type, best jutsu etc.)**

**Anything else you can think of that I've forgotten...**

**Names that are already included:**

**Maori Kaede (f)**

**Kataoka Yukime (f)**

**Daisuke Yagani (m)**

**Hideki Shizuo (m)**

**Fumito Daichi (m)**

**Hayato Ukita (m)**

**Fusami Juri (f)**

**Mai Orika (f)**

**Mayuki Yoshimi (f)**

**Itsuyo Futaba (f)**

**Sanami Futaba (f)**

**Chisako Kanami (f)**

**Genya Naruaki (m)**

**Taiki Wakasa (m)**

**Hidenori Orika (m)**

**Taira Yuusuke (m)**

**Natsuki Eita (m)**

**Hasumi Wami (f)**

**Beniko Nao (f)**

**Izuko Niito (m)**

**Teruko Naruha (f)**

**Mai Kamaya (f)**

**Sora Matsuki (f)**

**Nori Fuuma (m)**

**Kita Haya (f)**

**Kimiya Taishou (m)**

**Tsukasa Bungo (m)**

**Kasumi Maki (f)**

**Shika Ren (f)**


End file.
